Necessary Life
by chibijem
Summary: Yuki and the rest of Aucifer heal after he's attacked in a burglary gone wrong.....


Necessary Life

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story and am making no financial gain from it.

A/N: This is my first Kaikan Phrase fan fiction; it follows the anime timeline, post episode 44. There are a few small spoilers; if you have not watched past episode 24-- beware. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my Imoto-chan who introduced me to Kaikan Phrase. I thank you so much.

Four out of the five members of **/\**ucifer plus Yukimura Aine were gathered in the offices of Jupiter Records. They had returned from London just the day before. The past two months had been a whirlwind and they had made the most of it. They had made the top of the UK "Indies" chart in just over a month and Jupiter Records had approved Lawrence Howard's request to release their singles in the UK. Lucifer was the hottest band to hit England in decades. Everywhere they had gone, it had been pure pandemonium.

Sasaki entered the conference room and looked around, "Where is Yuki?" He asked. The lead guitarist was rarely late and never missed a meeting.

"We thought he was with you and Kai." Santa replied, sitting straight up, concerned. He had known Yuki the longest and now felt something was wrong.

"Has anyone spoken with him today?" Kai asked taking out her cell phone to call. She listened to the ringing and hung up.

By then Sakuya had taken out his cell phone and was dialing Yuki's apartment. When he, too, received no answer, he stood and grabbed his helmet. "I'm going over." Aine followed him out, carrying her own helmet.

"Sasaki-san, could you call for a car?" Towa asked, worry showing plainly on his face which was extremely unusual.

Little more than a half an hour later, a motorcycle and van pulled into the underground garage to Yuki's complex. As they exited the elevator, Santa pulled out his key ring and found the one to Yuki's apartment.

"It's possible he went to visit his parents," Atsuro said, trying to keep everyone positive.

With a deep breath, Santa turned the key and pushed the door open. Everyone was shocked to see the apartment in total disarray. Books were on the floor, vases and other glassware were smashed, papers strewn about. "Find him." Sakuya said. Everyone spread out and picked their way through the ruin.

"SAKUYA!" Aine's voice rang out from one of the bedrooms at the end of the hallway.

If they were shocked to see the condition of Yuki's apartment, they were deathly afraid of what they saw before them now. Aine was kneeling next to Yuki's bloodied body. Sasaki immediately called for an ambulance as Sakuya carefully rolled his friend onto his back. A knife was still imbedded in Yuki's shoulder and blood was soaking the chest of the shirt he wore; Sakuya could see Yuki had several stab wounds. "Towa, Atsuro, get me some towels. Aine go find a blanket. Santa, can you put his feet up?" Sakuya was taking command and merely nodded when Sasaki told them he would wait for the paramedics out in the main hall.

Sakuya took the towels from Atsuro and opening Yuki's shirt, pressed them against the oozing wounds there. "Hold them." He told Atsuro and looking at the young guitarist's face, reassured him, "He'll be fine, Atsuro. Yuki's strong." He just hoped he was strong enough and they had made it in time. He looked up and met Santa's eyes and they both nodded.

Just then Yuki let out a soft groan. Aine brushed his silky hair away from his eyes. They all noticed the large bruise in Yuki's hairline. "Stay still Yuki-san." Aine told him softly.

"Ugh...mmmm...Na...ni?" Yuki's voice was weak and raspy which scared everyone all the more. He then attempted to sit up.

Towa leaned over Aine's shoulder and laid a hand on Yuki's uninjured shoulder. "You must stay still, Yuki. You're safe now." Yuki's eyes drifted closed. They could hear the approaching sirens.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

They had all gathered outside the operating room; it had been more than ninety minutes and the tension grew with each passing minute. "Were you able to contact his parents?" Atsuro asked.

"Iie, they were not at home, but I left a message." Sasaki answered. "Yuki's neighbor told me there was some noise coming from the apartment very early this morning; she said she knew Yuki had come home though. The noise stopped so she never called the police. They should be coming here to update us."

Santa, who had ridden in the ambulance with Yuki, leaned against the wall. "The paramedics told me he put up a fight." Everyone turned to him, "In addition to the stab wounds, he has severe bruising and contusions." He finished, looking down at his shoes.

"Doushite?" Aine asked softly.

"He probably walked in on whoever did this." Sakuya told her, coming to sit next to her and taking her hand in his. "It was most likely a random incident."

"Doesn't it always seem like something bad happens when things are going good for us?" Atsuro mused.

"Atsuro." Towa said quietly in rebuke. Though the thought had come to all of them at one time or another.

"Kuso! What's taking so long?" The exclamation came from Santa. "The longer it takes..."

"Stop thinking that way. Yuki will be fine." Kai told them, trying to keep them positive. She, too, was worried. When the doctors had come to them after examining Yuki, the news had been bad. Not only did Yuki have severe bruising and contusions, he had a concussion. The stab wounds had done major damage: one had punctured a lung and another had come close to the nerves in his shoulder. Not to mention significant blood loss.

It was more than an hour later when the surgeon exited with news. "He made it through the surgery. We almost lost him twice. We have him on a respirator to help the lung heal and we managed to repair the other wounds."

"Respirator? How...How long will he need to be on it?" Atsuro asked, voice breaking. Towa laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort and support. They all knew Atsuro looked up to Yuki as an older brother and mentor.

"At least 24 hours. We re-inflated the lung but the wound needs time to start healing and this will let the process begin. It all depends on how fast he can recover."

"What about the shoulder wound? The nerves..." Santa asked just as shakily.

"There was no damage to the nerves." Everyone released a sigh of relief. "The shoulder may trouble him a bit, but with some physical therapy, there won't be any lasting effects. He should make a full recovery."

"Sensei, can we see him?" This coming from Aine.

"As soon as we get him settled into the ICU. We have him sedated so he doesn't struggle with the respirator."

"Doesn't he have a concussion?" Towa asked, puzzled.

"Hai, we're watching him closely. At the moment, sedation is best. We don't want him fighting with the breathing apparatus. He was already trying to in surgery, as he was coming out of the anesthetic." The surgeon let a brief smile come across his face. "He's quite the fighter. Try not to worry, he's in good hands. I'll let you know as soon as we get him settled."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

They were all standing outside Yuki's ICU cubicle; no one made a sound, shock etched on their faces. Yuki had always been so strong, it showed in each move, each word he made. To see him hooked up to so many machines frightened them; Yuki had a heart monitor with attachments on his muscular chest, oxygen monitor clipped to his finger and an IV, not to mention the respirator. There were bandages covering his left shoulder and more on the right side of his chest. Atsuro started to shake and Aine clasped his hand, "Daijobu." She told him softly.

The surgeon approached them, "He looks worse than he is. He's stable now. You can go in, talk to him, let him know you're here."

Sakuya was the first to move. When he came abreast of the bed, he laid a hand on Yuki's unencumbered one. "Don't lay there long, we still have the sky to reach." He remembered telling Yuki the same when they were struggling with e.mu and Sasaki's supposed defection. Each member came in and talked to him a bit, offering words of comfort and encouragement.

Sasaki had managed to procure a conference room and they were all discussing how to handle the situation when a nurse opened the door and Yuki's parents entered along with his doctor. After the doctor had given them an update on Yuki's condition and left, Yuki's father stood. "Thank you for saving my son. Sensei said your quick actions saved his life." He bowed deeply in respect. Everyone was taken aback, they all knew how he felt about Yuki's decision to leave Noh behind.

"Iie," Sakuya replied coming to stand before the elder Todo. "He's part of us, he would have done the same."

After a while, Yuki's parents went to see him and when they came back, they were visibly shaken. Yuki's mother looked ashen and sat, trembling. His father was reassuring her about Yuki's recovery.

"Todo-san," Santa began. "We're going to do everything we can to make sure Yuki has whatever time he needs."

"There are no scheduled events or appearances. We deliberately kept their schedules open to give them a break after London. Whatever comes up can be handled." Sasaki confirmed.

"He won't like that," Yuki's father mused. "He has a responsibility streak and likes to be kept informed." He said with a small smile.

"That would be Yuki," Towa replied, in his soft voice, returning the smile.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The following morning, Sakuya, Aine and Kai were walking down the hallway in ICU towards Yuki's room when they saw Atsuro leaning against the wall, worry plain on his young, scared face.

"Atsuro?" Sakuya asked.

Atsuro inclined his head to Yuki's room, "He took a turn for the worse last night." He told them shakily.

Sakuya looked into the room and saw nurses and Yuki's doctor working around him, hooking him up to another IV. "Sensei?"

"I'll be out in a moment." The doctor gave him a reassuring smile. Shortly thereafter, he came out and motioned them to follow. By then the others had arrived, along with Yuki's parents. "Yukifumi developed a fever during the night. We've put him on stronger antibiotics and are attempting to cool him down."

"Is this life threatening?" Sasaki asked.

"Any infection is serious, but with his current condition, I would have to say yes. We need to get his body temperature down while the medication starts working. We're doing everything we can."

"Is there anything we can do to assist you?" This from Yuki's father.

"Hai, you can help the nursing staff keep him cool. They'll show you what to do." After a few more questions, the doctor left the now worry filled and quiet room.

Aine and Sakuya took the mid-afternoon shift with Yuki. His parents had taken the first shift; they had gone home with the promise to return later in early evening. His mother was taking Yuki's injuries and hospitalization very hard and his father had taken her home to rest. Sasaki and the others attended the scheduled press conference, giving an update on Yuki's condition. Aine was wringing out a cloth while Sakuya placed more rolled up towels around Yuki's long legs.

"Sakuya?" Aine began, running the cloth over Yuki's strong neck.

"Hmmm?" He studied his friend, still breathing with the respirator. The doctor had explained with the onset of the infection, they were leaving Yuki on it; one less drain on his system.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Aine whispered, laying another cold compress on Yuki's forehead, stroking his long, silky hair.

Sakuya looked up and Aine's breath caught: she had never seen the look on his face before. She saw uncertainty and a little fear. "I hope so, Aine. I hope so." He replied softly. Aine went to him and wrapped both her arms around one of his and laid her head against his strong shoulder.

A short while later, while they were changing the compresses, an alarm went off. Nurses and doctors swarmed the cubicle, forcing the couple out of the way. Aine trembled in Sakuya's arms as the medical team disconnected the respirator and began CPR. Sakuya held Aine close and turning his head down, closed his eyes and did something he rarely did: he prayed. Tears ran down Aine's face as they brought out the defibrillator to shock Yuki's heart. When a regular beeping rhythm filled the room, they opened their eyes to see the nurse hooking Yuki back up to the respirator and checking the IV bags.

The doctor came up to them, "His heart's beating again. We've adjusted the medication. Good news: his temperature has started to come down. I believe the worst is over."

Aine, still shaking, bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu, Sensei."

"Not my doing. He's a fighter and he's fighting hard. Keep cooling him down, talk to him." He smiled at the couple and laying a hand on Sakuya's arm, left them.

By early evening, everyone had gathered for the update on Yuki's condition and it was very good news: the antibiotics had begun working and his temperature was dropping by the hour, however slowly. The doctor had informed them he planned to remove the respirator in the morning as long as Yuki continued recovering at this current rate. He was also planning on letting up on the sedation. He was asked when Yuki could be released from the hospital. "Depending on how his lung function is and how his other injuries are healing, three days at the earliest. I want to make sure his pulmonary functions are good. He will need some assistance for a while however; he lost a lot of blood and though we are replacing that fluid volume, it will take some time for him to build up his blood volume. Until then, he'll tire easily and may have bouts of dizziness and lightheadedness." After answering a few more questions, he told everyone to keep their visits short and ordered them all home for a good night's rest.

Later that evening, Sakuya, Aine and the rest were sitting at the Brown Lodge, enjoying an after dinner drink. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

"We need to do something for the fans." Atsuro said, staring into his half empty glass. "They've been outside the hospital in droves since the news broke."

"Yuki won't be in any condition for anything too strenuous." Towa said in his soft voice.

"It doesn't have to be a concert." Santa said, stirring the ice in his glass. "At least not at first." They all had discussed holding a concert when they returned to Japan; sort of a 'we haven't forgotten you' concert. They were to have talked to Sasaki the morning Yuki had been attacked. "We could get the plans started for it though. It'll take Sasaki and Kai at least a couple weeks to get the ball rolling on that."

"As soon as Yuki is able, we'll discuss it. For now, we need to concentrate on helping him recover." Sakuya replied, sipping his coffee. Inwardly he hoped Yuki would bounce back quicky, he felt he was missing a part of himself. He depended on Yuki being there, not only for him but the rest of **/\**ucifer as well. They talked things over with him, listened to him, relied on him. It was like half of them were missing.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Everyone gathered around the table in the conference room, awaiting the update on Yuki. Yuki's parents had brought breakfast and everyone was eating quietly. They knew through Atsuro and Towa, who had the evening shift, Yuki had kept on improving and the doctors were very encouraged.

"Ohayo gozaimas, minna." Yuki's physician entered, smiling. He sat and accepted the breakfast pastry from Yuki's mother. "Good news this morning: Yukifumi's fever has finally broken." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "We started decreasing the sedation as well and have taken him off the respirator. He's breathing fine on his own. We will monitor his lung function to make sure he maintains his current rate of recovery. It's remarkable, really; I've never seen anyone with such recuperative powers."

"Sensei? How long before he wakes up?" Atsuro asked.

"He's still under the effects of the sedation and we have him on minimal levels now but will stop that within the hour. It could be an hour or several." The doctor replied apologetically. "You can sit with him, we're about to move him to a private room. I'll send someone to let you know when he's settled." With that, the doctor stood, bowed and left the room.

"How much longer?" Atsuro asked from the window. It was early afternoon and the members of **/\**ucifer were sitting around Yuki's room, the remains of lunch in the wastebasket.

Sakuya, sitting next to Aine, never took his eyes off the still unconscious figure on the bed. "He'll wake soon, Atsuro." He pulled Aine closer to him, "Why don't you try and sleep," he suggested knowing how worry robbed her of her rest. He smiled gently as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

It was a bit later and they were all discussing plans for an upcoming concert in hushed tones. "Hopefully Yuki will be back to normal by then." Santa said.

"I... will... be." Came a soft and broken voice from the bed. Everyone turned to see Yuki awake. Sakuya and Santa stood and walked to the bedside. Yuki reached up and Sakuya caught Yuki's hand in his own and smiled.

"Yuki!" Atsuro exclaimed from the foot of the bed.

Yuki tried to answer but his voice would not cooperate. Aine spooned some ice chips passed his parched lips and he smiled in thanks. "Daijobu, Atsuro." Yuki managed to croak out. "My throat..."

While Atsuro went to fetch Yuki's doctors, they all filled him in on what had happened, ending with the removal of the respirator. "Arigato, minna."

"Not needed." Towa told him. "You are family to us, Yuki."

"If you all... hadn't come..." Yuki closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Santa asked laying a hand on Yuki's leg.

"Mmmm...I wish the room would stop spinning." he answered softly. The doctor entered followed by Atsuro and Yuki's father. Shortly thereafter, the doctor asked everyone to leave so he could examine his patient, Yuki's father the only one remaining.

While the doctor examined his son, Yuki's father studied his battered offspring. He noticed every wince and saw the onset of exhaustion come across his son's handsome face; he was bothered by the fact that just sitting up seemed to sap all of his son's strength. Yuki noticed his father's study and gave a small, weary smile, gasping at the end when the doctor prodded one of his wounds a little too enthusiastically. "Daijobu?" The elder Todo asked, worry filling that one word.

"Hai," Yuki answered, carefully laying back down. The doctor left, pleased with his patient's progress.

His father moved to help him, placing pillows behind him. He laid a hand on Yuki's arm and met his son's deep brown eyes. "You had everyone worried. What happened?"

Yuki closed his eyes and thought back to that morning. He swallowed and licked his lips; his father spooned more ice into his mouth and Yuki let the ice melt and relished the feeling of the cold running down his throat, soothing the pain. He turned his head when his band mates and Aine entered the room again. After everyone made themselves comfortable, Yuki explained what had transpired. "I left your house," He began, looking at his father. "I stopped at the market to pick up some things." He shifted on the bed, wincing as he did so. "I was putting things away, when I heard something from one of the back rooms..." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "There was a knock on the door and it was one of my neighbors." He took a breath, "She invited me over; there was a meeting of some of the tenants." Yuki thought for a minute. "Seems there have been quite a few break-ins in the building lately." He fell silent.

"Yuki?" Towa asked from his chair by the door, concerned.

"Gomen." Yuki replied, his throat dry again. He reached for the water, but Aine beat him to it and spooned more ice and water into his parched mouth. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled in return, "I'll go see about getting you a cup with a lid and more ice."

Yuki sucked on the ice, letting the cold soothe his very sore throat. He pushed himself up with his legs and stretched a bit, groaning and wincing with the effort. He noticed everyone watching him, concern on their faces. "Daijobu, minna. I've been laying in the same position for days and my muscles ache." By then Aine had returned and handed Yuki a large, covered cup filled with ice and water; he grasped it and with her help took a sip. He continued, "I remember going back to my apartment...hearing more noise from the back room. I went to take a look and something hit me." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think I fought back...I don't remember much after that...you were all there... Then I was here." He sighed and took a deep breath.

"When the police came by, they mentioned there were witnesses who saw two men running from your building very early that morning." Santa said.

"They would like for you to make a statement when you're able." Sakuya added from his chair, Aine sitting in his lap.

"They would also like to know if anything is missing as soon as possible," Yuki's father told him.

Yuki let out another sigh, and crossed his left arm to lay his hand on the bandages covering the right side of his chest. "There wasn't much of real value there. I put everything in a lock box at the bank before we left for London." His voice faded on the last of his reply.

Sakuya looked at Santa and the unsaid message passed between the two; Santa nudged Atsuro's foot and Sakuya looked over at Towa. Towa stood and approached Yuki, "You need to rest; we'll be back later this evening." The others followed suit and soon it was only Yuki and his father.

"You should go and get some rest too." Yuki told his father; his father looked like he needed the hospital bed more than him.

His father stood," Is there anything I can bring you?"

"My own clothes would be great," Yuki laughed softly. "Maybe some music."

"I'll stop by your apartment," his father promised and laid an hand on Yuki's leg. "I'll bring your mother this evening."

As his father opened the door, Yuki called out to him. "Otosan...Arigato." Yuki said quietly.

His father turned from the door and walked back to his son. He watched as Yuki picked at the light blanket covering him, an old habit from his childhood when he was unsure of himself. "You are my son. After everything, you are _still_ my son." He laid a hand on the side of Yuki's face and returned the shy smile Yuki gave him. "Rest. We'll see you later this evening." With that he left his son to his rest and Yuki was asleep within minutes.

The elevator opened into the lobby and the senior Todo stepped out and saw the remaining members of **/\**ucifer waiting, along with their manager and assistant. Sasaki met him, "Can we drop you somewhere?"

"Arigato. If you could take me to Yukifumi's. There are some things he would like." He replied.

There was much discussion on the way over and everyone agreed to help clean up Yuki's apartment while they were there. His father learned quite a bit about Yuki's band mates; he learned they were like a family. He found everyone looked to his son for advice, they trusted his opinions and valued him. Atsuro's words said it all: Yuki was necessary not only to them but to **/\**ucifer as well. He was the cement that held them together.

Afterwards they picked up his mother and went to dinner. Yuki's father had insisted and everyone gave in, knowing the look well. Yuki had to have gotten it from someone! They all entered Yuki's room and was greeted at the sight of Yuki sitting up. "Yukifumi," his mother cried and went to him, laying her hand against his cheek.

"Okasan," Yuki replied, closing his eyes and relishing the comforting touch.

"Daijobu desu ka?" She asked, eyes tearing. She was so relieved at seeing her son awake and aware.

"Hai. I'm feeling better." He answered evasively, not wanting to alarm her.

"Yukifumi." Came the stern warning from his father.

Yuki looked at his father and looked away. Santa and the others knew he was hiding how he really felt to protect his mother. "I am feeling better." He insisted. When his mother and Aine moved to unpack the small case and tidy the room, his father and the others sat and stared at him. "The wounds still hurt and I'm light-headed." He told them truthfully.

"It's going to take some time. Be patient." Santa told him.

Yuki lifted an elegant eyebrow, "This! Coming from you?" He laughed gently. Santa returned the smile and the others laughed. His mother laid his CD player on the table and asked Yuki if he needed anything as she was going to the gift shop. To placate her he asked for something to read. She smiled, kissed his cheek and left with Aine.

"How are you really?" Towa asked.

"Stiff, sore and exhausted. The respiratory therapist came shortly after you left; she wore me out. My lung function is good though. Then a physical therapist came to check my shoulder. It's been a busy afternoon." He told them all, laying his head on the pillow and sighed.

"Now that you're awake, they need to check you out and get you back on you feet." Sakuya told him from experience.

"They tried that too; I almost passed out." Yuki replied turning his head to meet eyes blue as the ocean.

'How is your shoulder?" Atsuro asked, moving to help Yuki as he shifted on the bed.

"Fine, the stitches are pulling but other than that..." Yuki told him, looking the red head directly in the eyes. "Atsuro, can you bring me a guitar tomorrow?"

"Isn't it too soon? You said yourself the stitches pull." The elder Todo voiced his concern.

"Iie, Sensei and the therapists said the sooner the better." Replied the younger Todo.

"You want to know for certain." Sakuya told him, pinning him with his deep gaze.

Yuki closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, "Hai." he said softly, a tinge of fear in that one word.

"Yuki, the surgeon said there was no damage and the therapist told you everything was normal." Towa said in his soft, calm voice, trying to lift Yuki's mood.

"I know what they said! I just need to test myself... I..." He said almost harshly. He looked at his friends, "Gomen, minna." He closed his eyes and raising a hand, pressed his palm over them.

"It's alright, Yuki. We all understand." Atsuro laid a hand on Yuki's foot and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, Yuki. Everything will be fine," Santa encouraged.

Soon afterwards, Aine and his mother returned with reading material and a huge vase of flowers. "Too dull in here." Aine told him as his mother took it and placed it on the window sill, arranging the blooms.

"Arigato, Aine-chan." Yuki took her hand and pulled her down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Oi, Yuki." Sakuya complained good naturedly.

"Sakuya!" Aine admonished the singer. He just grinned at her.

Everyone stayed until they noticed Yuki beginning to drift off; as they started saying good night, a nurse came in with medication for him. "If you think of anything else you need, call any one of us, okay?" Santa and Sakuya told him.

"I will. Arigato." Yuki replied after downing the pills with some water.

His parents were the last to leave. "You will call if you need something? Or just want to talk." His mother told him.

As soon as the door closed, Yuki closed his eyes and sighed. He took a silent inventory. His throat still hurt, his shoulder throbbed a bit and his chest hurt. He could feel the medication working as the pain faded. He felt like he was starting to float and it had nothing to do with his light headedness. He gave in to the oblivion.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aine and Kai turned the corner, heading for Yuki's room when they saw him walking slowly down the hall towards them, Santa holding onto his arm. They both smiled at him when he looked up and gave them a rueful grin. "You're looking much better today, Yuki-san." Aine told him when he finally reached them.

"Hai, I'm feeling much better." He returned, leaning against the wall.

Santa laid a hand on his friend's arm. "Too much?" He asked, concerned.

"Iie, sensei said..." Yuki started, only to stop when he tried to stand. He put a hand out to catch himself.

"Okay, time to get you back. You've had enough for now." Santa took Yuki's arm and steered him back to his room, the ladies following. "They tell you that you can walk for a few minutes and you walk for fifteen!" He grumbled to his best friend. "And I help you?" Yuki gave a small, quiet laugh.

Once they had settled Yuki into a chair, he had balked at getting back into the bed, Kai handed him a stack of notes. "Those were attached to flowers and gifts. There were so many; your parents went through them and kept some and they thought you wouldn't mind if they sent the flowers around the hospital and the plushies to the children's ward." Kai explained as she sat in a chair close to him.

Yuki nodded as he began going through the notes. "I need to do something to thank everyone." He mused. He couldn't believe the outpouring of good wishes. He looked up as the door opened and his parents and Sakuya entered. He smiled when Aine went up to the later, stood on tiptoe as the singer leaned down and accepted Sakuya's kiss. A gentle laugh escaped him when he saw Santa grimace good naturedly.

Sakuya looked up from gazing into Aine's eyes and waved everyone off. "Sasaki is coming with Towa and Atsuro. He's scheduling a press conference to give an update on your condition." He said taking Aine's chair and pulling her down onto his lap.

"What time?" Yuki asked, as he returned to the cards and notes.

"No idea."

"I should be there." Came the quiet reply.

"Yuki...Yukifumi!" The exclamation came from everyone in the room.

He looked up, his hair settling around his shoulders. "Everyone needs to see I'm alright." He saw the consternation on his friend's and parent's faces. "I've read where I'm halfway to my grave, the television news says I'm a cripple. This needs to stop."

"You are in no condition..." Yuki's father began.

"The sooner this is cleared up..." Yuki interrupted.

"Why don't we see what Sensei says." Yuki's mother said, trying to prevent an argument. She knew the two men in her life were stubborn and also knew the younger was in no condition for a confrontation.

A few minutes later the doctor came in to check on his patient and everyone excused themselves. The door opened a few minutes later and they all trooped back in along with Towa, Atsuro and Sasaki. "Yukifumi tells me a press conference is being scheduled." At Sasaki's nod of confirmation, "He also tells me he would like to attend." The doctor held up a hand to stave off the protests. "You can attend," He began, looking at Yuki. "As long as you agree to some conditions. You must rest until then and you go down in a wheelchair. You can enter the room on your own two feet, with help. And it must not last too long." The last aimed at Sasaki.

When the doctor left, Atsuro walked up to Yuki's chair and set a guitar case next to him. "I hope this one is alright." He said softly, unsure.

Yuki looked up at him and smiled gently, "It will be fine. Arigato, Atsuro." He lifted the case into his lap and fingered the zipper pull. He looked up and met Sakuya, Towa and Santa's eyes.

"Sasaki, could you show us the conference room?" Towa asked. When their manager looked confused, Towa inclined his head at Yuki.

"Hai, it's in the larger room." He answered, understanding, leading everyone out.

"Yukifumi?" His mother inquired.

His father took his mother's arm and gently coerced her to the door. "He needs to do this alone." He told her, the door closing on his words.

Yuki took a breath and unzipped the case. The acoustic guitar was immaculate, polished to a brilliant sheen. He lifted the instrument out, setting the case aside. He laid it across his lap and fingered the strings. "Perfect pitch," he mused. He closed his eyes, taking up the pick and ran it across the stings and smiled. He began a scale and with deep breath began playing "Tokyo Illusion". He let out a relieved sigh that matched the ones right outside the door.

Yuki sat in the wheelchair outside the conference room, fidgeting a bit. He could hear Sasaki and his doctor give the latest information about his condition. When the time for questions began, he got to his feet a bit unsteadily. Sakuya and his father aided him as he made his way to the edge of the stage just out of view of the reporters. "Your mother and I will be right here." His father said as his mother looked on.

Yuki smiled at both of them and laid a hand on his father's shoulder in thanks. He turned and looked at Sakuya and nodded. Sakuya pulled the curtain aside and Yuki began an unwavering, if slow, trek to the table. Flash bulbs were exploding and the noise level rose considerably. No one had expected him to make an appearance. As he reached the dais, Atsuro held out a chair for him and he sank into it gratefully. He looked out into the crowd, "Konnichiwa, minna."

In the evening, everyone had met in Yuki's room to visit. He was laying back in his bed against a mound of pillows. After his appearance, he had a couple of therapy sessions and some tests to make sure he was healing properly. The guitar was set close to him.

"It went very well, Yuki. By tomorrow, everyone will know you're on the mend." Sasaki said from his seat next to the door.

"They were certainly surprised." Santa added from the couch that had been brought in. Aine giggled from her spot between Santa and Sakuya. "I never saw so many jaws hanging open." Santa laughed.

Yuki laughed with the rest and grimaced as pain raced down his side, "Please don't make me laugh." He begged; still it felt good to laugh and enjoy his friends' company. He looked up at the ceiling and became serious again, "Sensei says depending on the test results and therapists reports, I can be released day after tomorrow."

'Honto ne?" Aine asked, delighted.

"Hai." He replied, turning his head and looked at her. "Although he says I'll need some help for a while. What with the lightheadedness and dizziness, he doesn't want me to be alone or drive." He sighed. "I'll need a babysitter." He mused.

"Iie, just someone to look after you, make sure you don't overdo it." His father disagreed. "You'll stay with your mother and I."

"Otosan... I can't possibly. You need to focus on practice and your students. I'd be in the way."

"Yukifumi," His mother came to his bedside. "You could not and will never be in the way." She reminded him in her gentle way.

"But I...I need to be in on the plans for the concert and practicing..."

"You can do that from home." His father told him and his mother nodded in agreement.

Yuki looked at his band mates scattered around the room. They all nodded in agreement. "Are you all sure? The inconvenience..."

"Yuki. We'll do what needs to be done so you can recover faster. If we need go to your parents' to practice, so be it." Towa replied for the rest of the members of **/\**ucifer, Aine, Sasaki and Kai, who all smiled and inclined their heads in agreement.

"You need to give yourself more time to heal, Yuki." Sasaki added. "We can work things out so you can remain at home and work when you feel up to it."

"Arigato, minna. I..." Yuki was overcome with emotion.

"You are part of us and we will climb to the sky together." Sakuya told him, coming to stand next to the bed, holding out his hand.

Yuki took the proffered hand and clasped it tightly, "Hai," he replied in a soft, breaking voice.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Two days later, in mid-afternoon, Yuki was released from the hospital. Jupiter Records had provided a van and all the members of the band and Aine piled into it. Yuki settled into his seat and breathed in the air from the open window. It was a short drive to his parent's home and they made good time. His mother was waiting as well as his father's assistant. Santa and Towa jumped out and helped Yuki climb out; his mother came up to him, cupped his cheek and motioned to his arm in the sling. "Okaerinasai."

"They want me to rest it. They think I'll overdo it now I've been released." He sighed, lifting his arm. "Gomen," Yuki tried to apologize for inconveniencing them.

"Iie," His mother smiled gently and took his arm to guide him. "Your father is with his students but will join us when he is finished."

As everyone settled into what served as a living room, his mother went to fetch refreshments and give orders regarding Yuki's things. Towa looked out into the gardens, "It's very peaceful."

"Quiet, too quiet." Santa countered.

Yuki looked out, "Calm." His mother returned and set out drinks and cakes. She excused herself once more to see about the evening meal. Yuki sipped at his coffee, loving the feel of the caffeine racing though his system. "We should talk about the concert preparations and practices." He suggested.

"Barely an hour out of the hospital and back to business." Santa admonished.

"We need..."

"There's time enough for that. Today you rest." Sakuya told him. "Tomorrow is soon enough. Just getting out of the hospital and coming home is excitement enough." When it looked like Yuki was going to argue, he added," You were the one who ordered me back to the hospital when I showed up for rehearsal that night." Yuki, remembering, sighed and nodded.

"Ne, Yuki? Sakuya is right. There's time yet. After all, we've done nothing but play for two months." Atsuro added, trying to convince the elder guitarist.

After a bit, his father joined them and while the others explored the gardens, they talked. Dinner was a celebratory affair, everyone enjoying the traditional Japanese food after two months of western cooking. They were celebrating not only Yuki's recovery, but their success in England and the upcoming concert. By the time everyone began leaving, they agreed to meet back at the house the next afternoon for a short practice and to see to the details of the concert Sasaki was arranging.

As Yuki settled into his bed, he pulled his guitar to him and was strumming quietly. A melody had been running through his mind for a few days and he wanted to see if he could work it out. There was a knock on his door, "Hai." His parents entered and at their look he explained. "I'm working out a melody, I promise not to overdo." He assured them.

His mother asked if he needed anything and he reassured her he was fine and that he would ask if ever he did need something. His father nodded at him and bid him goodnight. Shortly after, Yuki turned off the light and dreamed.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

A week later, everyone met in the studio. Yuki had played the melody for Sakuya and the rest and they all thought it was worth pursuing. Aine had worked on some lyrics and the song had come together quickly. Yuki was quickly regaining his strength and the bouts of dizziness had stopped although he was still lightheaded but with less and less frequency. His last checkup had gone very well and the doctor was amazed at his superb recovery. The best news was Yuki had been cleared for performing at the concert, now a little more than a week away.

The last note faded and Sasaki opened the mic, "That's it."

Everyone settled into the control room, sitting on couches and chairs. Yuki laid his head on the back of the couch. "Daijobu?" Santa asked as Yuki accepted a bottle of water from Sakuya.

"Hai," He answered, sipping at the water.

"You sure?" Atsuro asked.

"I'm fine, getting stronger by the minute." When he saw they were not convinced, he went on. "The attack was two weeks ago, I've been out of the hospital for a week. By the time we go on stage, I'll be fine and ready."

A few hours later Yuki stood in the lobby of Jupiter Records, waiting for his father; Towa came up to him. The bassist stood quietly, waiting patiently. Living with Yuki after his break with Noh had given Towa some insight into the guitarist. Yuki sighed and looked down at his shoes, clutching his guitar case till his knuckles turned white. "I've been having some trouble sleeping." He admitted.

"Is that all?"

"Hai." Yuki replied, then shook his head. "Iie. I...I feel this fear..." Confusion and frustration coloring his words.

Towa turned and walked to a couch and sat; Yuki followed suit. "I think it's natural to feel that way. You've had your life turned upside down, we all have. I feel that fear too, Yuki." The blonde told him, looking him directly in the eye. "When we all saw you laying on the floor bleeding, it felt like our heart was ripped out. You are the most important part of us, Yuki. We are all **/\**ucifer, but you: you are our guiding force." He explained. "I think it will pass once we get up on that stage. Then everything will be right and normal for all of us. We all have started healing, right along with you. It felt better today, recording your song today."

"Iie, our song." Yuki smiled in thanks.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

As they approached the hydraulic lifts that would take them onto the stage, everyone felt a bit nervous. Their last public event as **/\**ucifer had been the press conference announcing plans to go to London; after that, everyone in the media had been skeptical about their future. From the screams and chants of their waiting fans, they had been worried for nothing. They all turned to Yuki and he gave a 'thumbs up' and resettled his guitar strap. They took their positions and made their entrance. As the smoke cleared, Yuki could see all the banners with the fans' good wishes for him and waved at the crowd.

When Sakuya motioned to him, Yuki moved and took the microphone from him. "Arigato minna." He had to wait for the screams to die down. "For all the good wishes, flowers and gifts. It means a lot to me and my family," He extended an arm to his band mates and looked to the wings to see his parents, beaming with pride. "This is our new song; one I started and everyone pitched in with: Necessary Life." He began the cords to their latest single which had shot to number one on the charts; the fans screamed and the five members looked at each other and smiled.

FIN

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this piece of fiction; it is the longest one-shot I've written to date. As I said it is my first Kaikan Phrase related one. It started out with the thought of Yuki being hurt and escalated from there. What is it about us fan-girls that love to see our favorite bishies hurt and tortured? LOL :) As you guessed, Yuki is my obsession at the moment.


End file.
